Castle Crow
by Neo Nobody
Summary: "Oh, she's brilliant!" Sherlock mused, looking over the evidence of the crimes. The stolen money. The message. "She's brilliant! She's my daughter." Married!Johnlock - story is WAYYY future in the series. Two OCs and features Victor... a little bit. Had to edit some of it so it could be T. ALMOST M, MIND YOU! I own nothing
1. The Beginning

I own nothing!

Enjoy chapter one :)

xxx

There was no light outside when Sherlock's mobile began to ring.  
He immediately grabbed it and answered it before his husband of three years woke up.  
"Do you know what time it is?" Sherlock hissed into the phone as he slipped out of bed and pulled a dressing gown over his naked body. There were pretty decent hickeys on his neck, where John had marked him.  
_"Yes, and I'm sorry Sherlock, but I need your help." _DI Lestrade's voice crackled over the phone. _"There's a strange case and nobody can make heads or tails of it." _Sherlock's head perked up.  
"Details. Data. What happened?" he spoke louder than he had wanted, and he heard John's arm fling across the bed, searching but not finding Sherlock where he was not a minute ago.  
"Sherlock?" John called groggily, worry in his voice. Ever since Sherlock came back from the dead, John's been very overprotective and he has small panic attacks when he can't find his love.  
"Lestrade, hold on a second," Sherlock said quickly, rushing to John's side. "I'm right here, John," he said to John softly, wrapping one long arm around John's bare shoulders.  
"Oh, Sherlock," John breathed, relaxing against Sherlock's side.  
Sherlock smiled and lifted the phone to his ear again.  
"Details about the case," Sherlock said, and John began to kiss Sherlock's neck and shoulder. John suckled on Sherlock's collarbone, and he let out a low moan, feeling himself react to John's groggy advances.  
_"Um... I'd call back later but this is pretty important." _Lestrade took a deep breath and continued. _"There was a break-in at the electronics store."_  
"What was stolen?" Sherlock got out between moans as John nibbled on his muscled shoulder.  
_"Uh, she hacked the system and stole £20,396 from every branch of the store across the world, but the strange thing is what was left..."_  
"What was '_left'_?" Sherlock asked, scrunching his nose.  
_"Yes, a message on all the computers screens."_  
Sherlock's head perked up. This had started sounding remotely interesting.  
"What was the mess-ahhhhhhhhh_hhhhhhh John..._" Sherlock's eyes fluttered closed as John began palming Sherlock's morning glory.  
Lestrade was so uncomfortable you could hear it across the phone.  
_"Uhmmm... It read, 'CCB - looking for Sherlock Holmes - come and find me Daddy', word for word."_  
Sherlock's concentration was wearing thin as John became... very intimate with Sherlock.  
Sherlock screwed his eyes shut, flying through his mind palace. He knew he recognized 'CCB' - it was something from his past. He knew it. And then it hit him just as his orgasm hit, his eyes flew open, everything suddenly making sense, all in the blink of an eye.  
_Seventeen years_  
_ 28 June 1995 - 20 March 1996_  
_ £20,396 - 20,396 - 20396 - 20-3-96 - 20 March 1996_  
_ Amy Bell_  
_ Victor Trevor_  
_ Castle Crow Bell_  
_ His daughter_  
Sherlock let out a feral shout as he came back down from his high, falling against John.  
"I know who it is, Lestrade." Sherlock said breathlessly, eyes half-closed, "She's brilliant."  
_"Wait, 'she'?"_  
"Oh, she's perfect!" Sherlock mused, smiling softly as he tightened his grip on John. "She's my daughter."

xxx

REVIEWX)


	2. Amy

I own nothing!

Enjoy chapter two :)

xxx

Amy Bell set a cup of tea down in front of each of the three men. Mycroft had told them where Amy Bell was living, and they immediately visited her. John and Lestrade thanked her, and Sherlock just sipped the tea.  
Amy smiled shyly, sitting down with her own cup.  
She was a slim girl, she couldn't weigh much. She was shorter than John, and very child-like, all but her eyes. Everything about her seemed young and innocent, except her eyes - they were old eyes. Eyes that had seen too much. Eyes that hadn't rested. They were a deep green, a sparkling emerald green. Her mouth was small, same with her nose. Her skin almost as pale as Sherlock's; it was a sickly pale. A grayish pale.  
She brushed off her blue flowered sundress and tapped her black flats against the tiled floor.  
"So, Sherlock, uh, how've you been?"  
"Busy." Sherlock said, spinning the drink in his cup before taking a sip. "I'm a consulting detective now. Even got married."  
"Oh? Who's the lucky one?" Amy asked, seeming sad but trying to congratulate Sherlock.  
Sherlock pointed to John just as John raised his hand. Amy sighed.  
"So he has a thing for blondes, eh?" she mumbled, swiping her black hair behind her ear.  
John heaved a large sigh, sharing a glance with Lestrade that just screamed _'Oh bitch please!'_  
"Sherlock and I've dealt with a lot of shit, the most recent shit being a young Holmes."John said, leaning forward, silencing Sherlock. "Your daughter."  
Amy stiffened and avoided eye contact.  
"What about Cas?" she barely whispered, and suddenly her eyes seemed old. Terribly old. Every year of pain seemed to be amplified. "What has she done?"  
"Castle stole £20,396 exactly from every Bert's Electronics across the planet and left a note on every screen of every computer in every store." Sherlock sniffed his tea quickly, scrunching his nose in that annoyed way that made John smirk. "She left, _'CCB, looking for Sherlock Holmes, come and find me Daddy'_."  
Amy rubbed her forehead.  
"I should've known." She said softly, chuckling a bit. She looked back up and fiercely regained all eye contact, seeming to challenge everyone. "She's wanted to get in touch with her birth father - that's you, for the past ten years." John scoffed.  
"If she wanted to get in touch with Sherlock why didn't she just, oh, I don't know, look up his phone number and call him? Leave a message on his blog? Something? Why did she have to steal over £20,000 from an electronics store?"  
"Because she was smart," Sherlock replied, looking to John. "She knew I wouldn't respond unless it was interesting. So she made it interesting."  
John shook his head, chuckling. "Should've known, because, hey! It's the Holmes family. You can't just say 'Hey, it's your daughter and I want to get in touch with my father, would that be okay?' 'No way! You gotta steal copious amounts of money from electronics stores before you can join my club.'" Lestrade nearly choked on his tea, trying not to laugh. Sherlock glared at the two of them, but Amy smiled and sighed.  
"Pretty much, yeah," Amy said, reaching across the table and patting John's wrist. "But to answer your unasked question," Amy said, sitting back down and addressing Sherlock. "No, I don't know where Cassie is, but I can guess. I am her mother, you see."

xxx

Leave your thoughts in a review, please!


End file.
